


Black and White

by xdkk0609



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not very logical, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdkk0609/pseuds/xdkk0609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if i made any mistake. If there's anything i could improve, plz tell me. Comments are most welcomed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker so forgive me if i made any mistake. If there's anything i could improve, plz tell me. Comments are most welcomed.

It is very rare for Sebastian Castellanos to have chance to wear casual clothes, because it is not often that he isn't on duty. Being a police, in fact means something quite miserable. Always running around chasing after criminals until they are exhausted, but still being criticized as useless.Usually Seb would have his changing clothes put in the police station. He only washes the clothes until they get entirely covered by mud.As for the coat that Myra gave him, he has no replacement for it, so it was never washed.

There was a time, when Myra's belly swelled like a balloon, she would come by the police station every one or two days to pick up Sebastian's dirty clothes. She said they shall find a time to buy another coat for him.

But soon enough Lily got into the accident, and Myra went missing. Sebastian had totally forgotten about what they planned, and not being able to recall the memory, not until this very moment.

He is naked, watching Ruvik dips his coat into a bucket of soap water. Ruvik washes it with his hands in the gloves. Around Ruvik's knee piles Sebastian's dirty clothes.

Ruvik is washing his coat. This scene is way too awkward to make him feel right.

The white figure complained that the coat smelled worse than some rotten corpses. It did hurt Seb's feeling, though it might be true because that coat is literally blotted by various kinds of weird stuff. Sebastian had just dragged it from a sewer earlier.

"....You do know that you can use the washing machine, don't you?"

"You do know that my father wasn't that kind to provide me one of those, don't you?"

"..but we HAVE one."

"I'm used to hand washing. The machine is comparatively clamorous and inefficient," Ruvik darts at Sebastian,"Had you always been like this? What a shame for Myra."

"...that's none of your business." Sebastian knows that he would eventually fail this debate, so he leaves the room sulkily. It is cold and he's got goosebumps with him.

Sebastian looks around trying to find a robe or something to wear, then he hears Ruvik's teasing voice rising from the bathroom,"Cloth on the bed, little one."

Fuck that mind reading. Fuck.

Even when cursing in his head,Sebastian still tamely walks to the bed. A well-folded hoody is lying on the pillow. He puts it on. He's not sure if he ever had bought something like that. But it looks quite familiar and it fits perfectly, so he thinks it must be his.

"Does it fit?" Ruvik's voice comes from behind, he turns. Looking at Ruvik's white hoody, he again inspects his own.

When Sebastian finally realizes, he discovers a glint of significant smile on Ruvik's face.


End file.
